Honored Again
by flaming witch of fire
Summary: Katara is the missing connection to the southern water tribe royal family. Now she engaged to prince Zuko. Can she get out or will she stay after he falls in love with him?


**Title: **Honored Again

**Author/Artist: **Flaming witch of fire  
**Pairing: **Zuko/Katara, and many will come

G**enre one & two & three: **Romance, Action, and Humor  
**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar the last air bender, only new plot and any new characters that will appear within this story.

**A/N-** This is my first Avatar the last airbender story. I had this idea for a little while now from reading many others similar to mine will be, but I will promise you this it will be different from others. It is a Zuko and Katara story. They are mine favorite characters within the show and all.

**Summary: **Katara is the missing connection to the southern water tribe royal family. Now she engaged to prince Zuko. Can she get out or will she stay after he falls in love with him?

Chapter one: The necklace

The water turned and twisted while the sky was darken around the small fire bending ship turning its course as a young man stood still looking out to the raging sea thinking about what his uncle said about the craved blue necklace from that water bender early that evening. When he continued to lookout, his uncle came over to him and for the longest time as the winds howled and blowing the small ship towards the avatar and his new target.

"What uncle?" the young lad whispered out.

"Zuko are you sure about this?" Iroh asked while he twisted the whisk around his tea cup for steaming tea.

The one named Zuko stop looking out towards the sea, and turned to his uncle," Yes, uncle I'm going to do it, it is the only way to get me back my honor and home," Then he turned around again to face the sea, he spoke once more," But I don't like the way I have to do it," And with that said, Zuko walked away from his uncle and the wind blowing and into the steams walls of the small grey ship.

"Zuko I hope you can decide on it soon. My brother is tainted with rage and power to control the world. I hope you don't come to that." He sighed out loud as he continued to look into the not so calm sea.

Then a voice was heard "General Iroh, the avatar, and companions are sighted within the next two islands."

Iroh nodded his head and started to walk back in to find his nephew and to get some rest as night was fast approaching.

***********Meanwhile with Avatar Group***********

As Appa flown over a small town and into a large forest, he lands for the night that was coming soon as some stars were coming out. "Let's get some food" Sokka called out as he jumps down from Appa back.

"Sokka is food all you think about." Katara signed coming down from Appa back, rubbing her neck were he necklace was but now was gone, how she missed her mother's necklace. Remembering it well, when she got it, she looked up to see Sokka running around with some fire wood making the camp already.

"Katara we need to talk about something too. Aang, Katara, and I were going to get some food." Sokka yelled. As Sokka and Katara walked in the right direction.

"Okay." He replied petting Appa and Momo.

*****************Katara and Sokka***********

Sokka stopped and looked around the forest to see no one that could listen to what he was going to say to his younger sister.

"Katara I have something to tell you and you are probably are not going to like it" Sokka replied looking down at the ground. "Mom wanted to tell you when your turning sixteen, but she's gone and dad is out fighting, he made me promise to tell you if you lost the necklace. I'm sorry I never told you,"

"What? Sokka," Katara replied wondering what he was keeping from her now, and mom and dad too.

Sokka opened his mouth to speak but another voiced out. "Well, well what do we have here?" As the voice owner walked out and it was Zuko with a few fire bender soldiers.

"Zuko," Sokka replied as he takes out his weapon. While Katara took out her water and gets into position to attack him.

"You are not getting Aang." Sokka replied was he got ready to fight.

"Why you would assume it was him? Peasant," Zuko commented to him.

"Gee... I wonder... Avatar..." Sokka holler at him.

"Well, this time is different, I have another target," Zuko replied with a smirk.

Sokka glared at him now, while he thought" _How would he know and what does he know?" _

"Attack!" Zuko ordered as he and two others started to discharge fire towards Sokka and Katara while four went towards the boy, Zuko and the rest went towards Katara, who had took out her water and started to fling it towards two fire bender hitting with force them both towards some trees knocking the breath out of them.

Zuko blasted a fire ball at her then nodded her two of his men to go behind her, Katara took out the fireball and used her water whip and took out one more bender while she looked at her brother at the corner of her eye to see he was having trouble by himself, she jumped up and fling her water whip and turned it into three small ice balls, Katara made them hit two of the men surrounding Sokka while she turned back , she land making more water she made a defensive and counted how many their was left.

When she felted two hands grabbing her arms, making her water drop to the ground, she struggled against them, but they were to strong as she saw Zuko fling a fire ball after fire ball at her brother.

"Sokka!" Katara screamed as she struggling to get away from them. Sokka look but he was knocking of his feet by one of the men while his back was turned. Muttering one word" Katara" before he fainted leaving Katara alone with them.

"What do you want now?" Katara asked struggling still when Zuko come over to her.

"Well, now princess," Zuko replied.

Katara looked at him with a confused looked" What did you just call me?" As she saw Momo flying around, "Get…" But her lips were covered by Zuko's warm hand, as he looked at her with unwavering eyes.

"Don't, princess," Zuko replied as one of his men were un-icing the rest, "you gotten stronger, good,"

She could feel his warmness on his hand against her lips, struggling against the men and his hand, Zuko tighten his hand around her mouth making her stop in fright and fearing he would burn her if she moved anymore. He looked at her eyes to see the sharpest blue eyes he had never seen. But what was in them was not want he wanted her to have: Fear.

"Bind her hands and legs," Zuko ordered his men," Oh and gag her too,"

They nodded their heads and started to bind her legs and hands, until one gagged her mouth," Sorry princess,"

Katara was very confused with the fire prince Zuko and his men," _Princess? Why are they all calling me princess? I'm not one… am I?" _

A/N- The end of the first chapter now, please enjoy it, well until next time.


End file.
